Skies The Limit
by AliJazz
Summary: Next generation story... The new generation of Winx have come together to become students at Alfea and to do everyday things... with a touch of magic. But when you have relation to the Winx club, It never stays that way for long, does It? COVER: Ella-Winx next generation By Nina-D-Lux on Devianart
1. Chapter 1

**I bet you think I'm crazy. I have another story to update, but yet I am starting a new one. Problem is, I'm having a major case of writers block. ALREADY! :( (Cue heroic music)But I shall get through it, and I shall continue!**

**Anyway, on a more positive note, I can **_**finally **_**use the computer because my big sis finished her university assignment thingy! Yay! *Does happy dance***

**This is 4kids 'Cause I watch that version more.**

**I hope you like it!**

"ELLA! Hurry up!" My Mum yelled. "We leave for Alfea in exactly... FIVE MINIUTES AND 8.2 SECONDS! OH MY GOD! WE ARE GONING TO MISS THAT BUS!"

I practically tripped myself to get to the modern lift in our castle and the next thing I knew I was at the bottom, my stressed out mother raced around, pecking dad on the cheek and waving to my brother and sister.

Mum then grabbed my wrist and pulled me into one those buses. It was only then she breathed a big sigh of relief and seat down.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"A-are you sure I should go to Alfea? I mean, I don't know_ anyone._"

Mum ran her fingers through her pink hair. "Um, you know Aria, Kind of..."

It couldn't help but scoff. "Hello? We met each other when we where three, and have never seen each other since."

Mum shrugged.

There was a ding, and the doors opened for us.

"So... I guess this is goodbye..." I said quietly.

My mum lowered her head down a little so her face was level with mine. "Honey, I swear, That Alfea will be the best thing that has ever happened to you." She whispered, tucking some of my long honey-blond hair behind my ear. "I mean look at me, I made five best friends in the entire galaxy there, saved the universe _and _fell in love with your father."

"Yeah, you also nearly got vaporised by a witch, Fell down the Omega dimension to your freezing cold near-death andgot frozen into an icy statue for half an hour." I replied.

Mum rolled her eyes and pulled me close. I returned the goodbye hug. She suddenly looked up at a woman with fiery red hair with a gasp.

"Bloom?"

"Tecna!"

Bloom ran forward to give my mother a hug.

_Whoa, parents sure are into hugs. __**(1)**_

I noticed a girl with bright, sky blue eyes was staring, looking just about embarrassed as I was about Mum's actions. I supposed that was Bloom's daughter. The girl had long golden blonde hair pulled back into a low side ponytail. She was wearing a light blue jacket over a pink, red and white striped shirt and a light blue bubble skirt. She was wearing white ballet flats on her feet and a necklace with a gold heart pendant around her neck. There was a small baby in a pram next to her.

She grinned and pushed the pram up to me.

"Embarrassing, isn't it?" She asked. "My name is Sasha Miriam Vanessa Andrews, Princess of Sparx.** (2)** I am pleased to make your acquaintance."she told me in a posh accent with a completely straight face as she curtsied.

I giggled. "I am Electra Ariel Maxwell and I am the princess of Zenith, but I insist you address me as Ella." I said while returning the curtsy. I decided I liked Sasha.

_I wonder if we can be friends? She seems very friendly._

Our mothers returned and gave us one last hug

"See you at semester break Ella!" Mum called. She then disappeared into the train.

Sasha and I decided to take the short walk through the enchanted forest to get to Alfea. During that time Sasha told me that she was the oldest of three children and her parents where in fact the famous Bloom and Sky. Apparently there was a family problem going on about her Mother receiving love letters from an evil wizard named Baltor. Both her parents where really ticked off about it, especially Sky. But the problem was being dealt with so it was okay.

I started to tell her about my family, starting with my adorable robotic puppy R2 micro, when we came to this big, pink castle. There was also a stern looking Lady with Large spectacles holding a long list. There was a bunch of girls in front of her in a line.

After Sasha it was my turn.

"Name?" She snapped

"Uh, Princess Electra of Zenith..."

"Ah Yes, I knew your mother." Her expression softened. "My, the Winx club, that _was_ a long time ago. Oh, yes, please go in."

_Okay..._

Sasha had waited for me. "You probably didn't even have to have your name on there and she would have let you in. Apparently she was found of our mothers, that is when they weren't in trouble."

I laughed. "Do you know any more of the Winx's kids? I remember an Aria, but no one else."

"Hmmm... I think I recall a Chloe and a Nab-something."

As we stepped inside the Castle, Ms Faragonda, the kindly old principal, gave us this Huge speech on privileges and dangers and the Three schools of Magix, Alfea, our school, Cloud tower, the school for witches that Ms Griselda, Which the stern looking Lady's name was, Frightened us about. Last was Red fountain, the most popular boy's school in most of the realms. Ms Faragonda dismissed us to our rooms to find what our roommates would be for the next three years.

Sasha and I made our way up the stairs to the dorm rooms. Sasha grinned when she saw that we would be sharing a room.

"Great! I really didn't want to share a room with a total stranger. Let's see who else we have, Shall we?"

She opened the door to find something large, pink and floppy land on her face.

_**Italics mean that Ella is thinking**__._

_**I'm giving all girls a made up surname**_**.**

**My god, this was long... 1,02o words! That's pretty long for me. **

**So yeah... hope you like!**

**Review please!**


	2. First Impressions

**Okay, so I've decided to not do it in Ella's POV, I want the other Winx daughters to shine too! So think of the last chapter as a prologue. :) **

**And yes, as you must have noticed, the story's main focus is Tecna's daughter. But as I said before, all the other next generation girls will have their fair share of attention and...Romance. Yes. There will be romance.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to cheekymonkey2106, for being SO patient. Hope I don't disappoint! **_

**This picks up right after the last chapter left it, so...yeah. Enjoy!**

"What the hell?!" Sasha yelled, pulling the pink thing off her face. It turned out to be some kind of sweater.

Ella was just about to scan with her PDA the clothing to see who it belonged to, when another beastly creature lunged out at us and grabbed the sweater.

"OMG, like, thanks! You must be the ones I'm rooming with! Like, come in!"

With that, the thing hurled us inside the room and looked at us, giving Sasha and Ella time to observe the creature, which turned out to be a girl around their age.

She had a pretty, tanned face, framed by bangs on the left side. Her waist-length chocolate brown hair had golden highlights running through it, and her honey coloured eyes sparkled with upbeat excitement. She was wearing a small lilac cropped top, with a layer of very light purple gauze flowing from the hem and tiny white frayed shorts. She wore a pair of silver hoop earrings and on her feet the girl wore a pair of purple and white wedge heels.

She beamed at us. "Hi, my name is Chloe and I am rooming with someone named Electra. Is she one of you?"

"Yes, I'm Electra, but I prefer Ella." She answered shyly. This Chloe made Ella feel a little...well, dull.

"And you are?" Chloe looked directly at Sasha.

"Sasha." She muttered.

"You mean Princess Sasha, of Sparx? Queen Bloom and King Sky's eldest daughter?

"I think Sasha will do thanks. Nice meeting you, Chloe."

With a flick of her blonde ponytail, Sasha wondered off.

"Wow, how rude is she! I mean, we like, see each other sometimes." Chloe frowned. "Anyway, come in to our room. I like, have been here for half an hour and haven't decided what dress I'm gonna wear to the dance tomorrow."

"Th-Th- There's going to be a d-d-dance?" Ella stuttered. She was _never _good at social things, rather like her father.

Excusing a few minor details, Ella looked almost identical to her mother, with the exception of her strawberry blonde hair. However, when it came to personality, Ella was almost exactly like her dad, Timmy. She was shy, too shy sometimes, to even speak, which made her a terrible liar. She blushed when people looked at her, unless she knew them quite well. She also _loved_ to invent new gadgets, which was something she got from both parents. You wouldn't think personality is something you would inherit, but you could so easily see Timmy in Ella.

"Well, like, yeah! You know... the welcoming party! The thing where classes are cancelled, we spend the whole day shopping! Yay!" Chloe squealed.

Ella could only blink.

As they entered the room, Ella was completely shocked at the amount of suitcases there was spread on the floor. One or two of them were opened; full up with stylish little dresses, shorts and even magazines.

Ella stared at the two suitcases in her hands for a few seconds before setting them down on the bed next to Chloe. She began unpacking her belongings, until she looked up and saw Chloe staring at her shoes.

"Um, cool shoes, there like, sneakers but kinda heeled and...Is that electricity?!"

Ella smiled weakly. She couldn't count the amount of times she had told the story of her shoes. They were basically normal sneakers, but looked like they had live electricity running through them which matched whatever you were wearing in colour.

"Well, there's a bit of a story behind these shoes..." She smiled.

I'm listening," Chloe said eagerly. "They look seriously awesome. But is the electricity safe? Where did you get them?"

"I didn't really _buy_ them, my dad invented them," Ella explained. "It was in second grade, and for the sport carnival, my class had to do a running race. I don't know what was so great about it, but we were training for it all year. My dad _really_ wanted me to win it,so he made these. They have the ability to be super fast, and I won the race, but when Mum found out she wasn't very happy with either of us. Yes, they are safe. They look a little odd, but I love them."

Chloe frowned slightly. "So, your Dad's a shoemaker or something?" She asked.

Ella burst out laughing. "No way! Shoemakers don't really exist in my realm."

"Oh, that's right," Chloe exclaimed, palming her forehead. "Your parents are Tecna and Timmy, right?"

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know?" Ella asked, having stopped hanging up her clothes.

"Don't you know? Ms Faragonda has gone out of her way to put all us Winx daughters together. I was like, the second one here." Chloe smiled

"Oh, really? Who was the first?"

"Ugh. I wouldn't even try with her if I were you. She's like, so...Bleugh. Horrible."

Ella began walking out the door. "Well, I am going to try."

The beautiful melody of a violin flooded Ella's ears as she stepped in to a different room. Sasha was in there too, looking highly irritated. She smiled brightly when Ella stepped in.

"Hi Sasha, who's this?" Ella asked. She gestured to the short burgundy haired girl who had her back to them. She was playing a small violin.

"Aria." The girl had a lovely voice but a cold tone. She turned around abruptly, looked at Ella and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you wear glasses last time I saw you?"

"I-I- I stopped wearing them when I was twelve." Ella stuttered.

Aria had shoulder length burgundy hair, which had two pieces tied up in to small, twisty knots on each side. Her deep navy blue eyes looked at you and had a cold, stern look about them, but if you looked close enough you could see warmth and kindness. She had a rather Asian looking appearance and wore a magenta, short-sleeved turtleneck. She was wearing a magenta skirt with a dark red belt and dark red ankle boots.

"Oh. Okay." Aria said. Her expression was completely emotionless.

With that she turned around and continued playing the violin.

Ella looked at Sasha who shrugged. Seeing she wasn't going to get anything out of her, just left Sasha and Aria's room.

As soon as she exited the room, yet _another_ girl stepped through the front door.

She was very tanned with clear, emerald eyes that sparkled. A wide, friendly smile seemed to be permanently displayed on her face. Her jet black hair was held back slightly by an extremely loose braid tied with what looked like black string. She wore a ruby red strapless top that ended at mid-stomach that had a green bow at the front and a layered denim skirt, like Bloom's but with a green belt. The kind looking girl had numerous gold and green bangles on her right wrist, and wore green and red strappy heels. She also was wearing little red-rose earrings.

"Oh, h-hello, Um, My name's Petal and um, this is my dorm, I-I think..." She stammered, a pink blush forming on her cheeks.

Ella smiled. She had a strange name, but Petal seemed _much _nicer than Aria, even as a toddler that girl was nasty.

She must have seen the confused look on Ella's face as she blushed deeper. "W-well, my dad called me Petal when I was little and it just stuck... My real name is Primrose."

"My name's Ella. Nice to meet you."

"Aaaaand I am Chloe! The shining star of Solaria!" Chloe Cried, twirling into the room, making both Petal and Ella jump. "You should feel honoured to meet me."

"I-I am," Petal said quietly."

"Wow," Came a voice from behind them. "No more sugar for you, Chloe."

They all turned to see Aria standing with her arms folded, and Sasha peeping from behind the door, looking quite scared.

"Hi Aria, it's very nice to see you again." Petal said sweetly.

"Yeah." Aria replied.

The dorm fell silent, and there was a sudden awkward tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Fortunately, it was broken as a message from Ms Faragonda echoed down the hallways of Alfea:

"_All Freshman fairies are to gather in the stadium for the welcoming speech where myself, Miss Griselda and Staff will then discover and share with you what your power source is and your bonded pixie. Please be there in five minutes. Thank you, and apologies for any inconvenience."_

"Let's go," Sasha said. "We only have a few minutes."

The five girls walked down the hall in silence until Chloe spoke up.

"Just out of curiosity, who here knows there powers? Mine are the stars, the beautiful, shining, sparkling stars!"

"My powers come from music, like my Mum, but I don't like that rock crap she likes." Aria muttered coldly.

Sasha gave a weak smile. "I'm the fairy of the Dragon fire, surprise surprise. What about you two?" She said, pointing too Petal and Ella.

"Well, actually, the three of you are the Winx's eldest daughters, right?" She began, looking at Sasha, Chloe and Aria. They all nodded. "So you all would have inherited your Mother's powers, or something very similar. Ella, do you have an older sibling?"

"Yes. Megan, my sister, has the power of electricity."

"And I also have an older sister, Trinity, and she's the fairy of nature. So, Ella and I will have a power which will relate to our mother, but it won't be the same." Petal concluded.

They arrived at the stadium later than they had realised, and nearly all the freshmen where there, taking up only a third of the seats in the huge area.

The five girls all hurried to their seats, people where staring at them.

There was a large platform in the middle of the stadium, on which Ms Faragonda, Griselda, An elf looking teacher with large ears and a hat and many others.

"Welcome, freshmen fairies. We have already spoken to you about the three schools of Magix, but now, those of you who don't know there power, will now discover it!" Ms Faragonda "You will also meet your pixie, which you will share a bond with for the rest of your life." Faragonda beamed at the freshmen fairies.

"Those of you, who do not know your power source, please stand and join me here." She continued.

A large number of students, including Petal and Ella, rose to their feet and walked where Faragonda was standing.

The headmistress of Alfea looked at them closely. "We begin in alphabetical order." She declared.

There were many whispers and murmurs as they got in to line, but they were eventually in alphabetical order.

"Abby of Flitterwix, You are the fairy of light!"

"Felicity of Bronew, You are the fairy of Water!"

Faragonda called each student's name loud and clear. It was soon Ella's turn.

She walked up to Faragonda with shaking hands. The old woman looked her in the eyes.

"Time to discover your power, dear," She whispered.

**I don't know if it's just me but I kind of thought this chapter was very boooorriinnggg. Sorry about the ending! It's quite rushed! :) **

**Now, a little question. What do you think Ella's power will be? I'll give you two hints.**

**1. It has NOTHING to do with Tecna's power. **

**2. It's one of the few things that Tecna finds Hard.**


End file.
